The screening of natural product sources for new drug candidates with useful therapeutic margins has led to a variety of novel structures. One of the most fascinating and promising of these is ecteinascidin 743 (ET 743) derived from the marine tunicate Ecteinascidia turbinata. (1) The novel structure of Et 743, its difficult availability, and its exceedingly potent cytotoxicity render it an attractive target for total synthesis. This goal was undertaken and accomplished in a most interesting fashion by E. J. Corey and coworkers. (2) Follow-up studies by Corey, Schreiber (3) and co-workers resulted in the demonstration that a significantly simplified version of ET 743 (ie: phthalascidin) retains the cytotoxicity of the natural product. Previously, well before the ecteinascidins were known, some of the named inventors had accomplished what was then the only total synthesis of quinocarcinol.(4) The central Mannich-like envelopment strategy, learned from work in the quinocarcin series, was adapted to the ET problem.
While ET 743 was previously known, the total synthesis of ET 743 was first accomplished by Corey in 1996 and, prior to this invention, was the only total synthesis of an ecteinascidin.
It is known that saframycin B, saframycin A (13,14), saframycin S (15), ecteinascidin 729 (Et 729)(16), Et 743 and Phthalascidin (3) all posses cytotoxic antitumor and antibiotic characteristics. It is also known that saframycin S, saframycin B, saframycin A, Et 729, Et 743 (17), and phthalascidin (3) all possess a two tetrahydroisoquinoline aromatic carbon nitrogen framework. Saframycins and ecteinascidins have been shown to interact with DNA. Interactions are believed to occur between DNA and the tetrahydroisoquinoline aromatic carbon nitrogen framework. (2,18)